


Нулевая гипотеза

by Tainele



Series: Дискология [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: По заявке: некий волшебник заявляет, что мир совсем не Плоский и А'Туин не существует. И он принимается бурить сверхглубокую скважину...





	Нулевая гипотеза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> Нулевая гипотеза — принимаемое при проведении эксперимента предположение о том, что доказываемая теория не является верной.

На одном из полей, расположенных близ Анк-Морпорка, кипела жизнь. Непривычно крупная для поля жизнь — то есть её размеры существенно превосходили размеры, к примеру, среднестатистического капустного листоеда. К сожалению для листоедов, поле, расположенное близ Анк-Морпорка, едва ли могло приносить достаточно большой урожай, чтобы оправдать необходимые расходы — одна только доставка пригодной для полива воды обходилась в круглую сумму, — а потому его хозяин без особых споров — не считая трёх дней торга — продал этот кусок владений Незримому Университету.  
Или, точнее, одному из его профессоров, поскольку сам Университет в лице Наверна Чудакулли, аркканцлера, отказался платить, заявив, что «если покупать по полю ради доказательства каждой бредовой теории, которую мне приходится выслушивать, у нас вскоре не останется средств для закупки продуктов, и, кроме того, где люди будут выращивать капусту?»  
Чудакулли прекрасно знал, на что надо ссылаться — средства на продукты для любого волшебника были неприкосновенны.  
Сейчас аркканцлер стоял у края поля — на той его части, которая считалась скорее дорогой, то есть была достаточно утоптана, чтобы не засыпаться в ботинки при попытке наступить на неё, — и наблюдал за тем, как под руководством профессора космологии и нескольких гномов отряд студентов возводит какие-то строения.  
— Так что он там задумал? — поинтересовался он тоном человека, которому подчинённые излагают свои взгляды на устройство окружающего мира достаточно часто, чтобы выработать привычку отключать разум от разговора, едва только уровень бреда превышал десять процентов.  
Всеми этими людьми должен был руководить кто-то разумный, а сохранить разум при такой работе можно было только подобными способами.  
— Они собираются строить буровую установку, — подсказал Тупс. — Чтобы доказать, что мир на самом деле имеет форму шара и с обратной стороны нет никакой черепахи. И, разумеется, никаких слонов.  
— Ага, — многозначительно произнёс Чудакулли и ещё раз мысленно просмотрел свой последний разговор с профессором космологии на предмет ключевых фраз, которые записывались в память даже когда разум отключался.  
К таким фразам относилось, как правило, что-нибудь вроде «на это надо ещё десять тысяч долларов», «хотя всё может и рвануть к чертям собачьим» и наиболее распространённое: «Возможно, в этом случае вселенная просто самоуничтожится».  
Судя по теориям волшебников, вселенная должна чертовски часто самоуничтожаться.  
— Там было что-то про огромный огненный шар? — уточнил Чудакулли.  
— Да, — Тупс, ещё не выработавший навык отключаться от обсуждения с коллегами бредовых теорий — возможно потому, что был генератором большей части из них, — кивнул. — Это называется Ядро. Оно обогревает весь Круглый мир изнутри.  
— Звучит как чертовски огромный огненный шар, — покачал головой аркканцлер. — Всё-таки этот парень просто псих.  
— Ну, на самом деле в предлагаемом им устройстве мира наличие подобного Ядра является одним из необходимых элементов, иначе…  
— Я не о том. Он собирается прокопать к этому огромному огненному шару дыру и спуститься в неё. Ни один здравомыслящий человек на такое не способен. Но, по крайней мере, студенты хоть чем-то заняты. Всё какая-то польза от этой космологии.  
  
* * *  
  
— Что ты снова дёргаешься? — раздражённо проворчал Джеракин, почувствовав, как завозился его сосед.  
— Мне в ухо что-то сыплется, — пожаловался Тубул, слегка встряхивая головой, стараясь одновременно не потревожить лежащий на спине Диск и избавиться от забившейся в ухо пыли, которая для более мелких существ сошла бы за очень крупные валуны — или даже небольшие холмики.  
— Тоже мне, — фыркнул Джеракин. — С Диска вечно что-нибудь сыпется. И чем больше ты будешь дёргаться, тем больше будет сыпаться.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов сверху свалился бур. А следом за ним — трепыхающаяся человеческая фигурка, выдыхающая остатки кислорода в громком испуганном крике.  
Впрочем, по меркам слонов, это было больше похоже на комариный писк.  
К счастью для профессора космологии, это был скорее тот самый комар, что вьётся в закрытой спальне в три часа ночи, назойливо жужжа над самым ухом пытающегося уснуть человека.  
  
* * *  
  
Восседая за своим столом, Чудакулли поглядывал на притулившегося на стуле напротив профессора космологии с некоторым даже сочувствием. По крайней мере тем, что у него могло сойти за сочувствие.  
— Что ж, если подумать, всё могло быть и хуже, — подвёл итоги завершившегося эксперимента аркканцлер.  
Профессор космологии кисло посмотрел на него.  
— Я намеревался доказать, что весь этот антинаучный бред про черепаху и слонов — всего лишь антинаучный бред, — пробормотал он. — А оказалось… оказалось… весь… весь наш мир сплошной антинаучный бред. Все расчёты… Всё насмарку! Куда может быть хуже?  
— Ну... — Чудакулли опустил на стол полученный им официальный отчёт о недавних событиях. — Там действительно мог оказаться гигантский огненный шар. И я сомневаюсь, что он смог бы поймать тебя хоботом и закинуть точно обратно в дыру, где ты сумел бы зацепиться за оборвавшийся трос, — он вновь бросил взгляд на бумаги. — К тому же, гномы пока ещё надеются, что сумеют уговорить кого-нибудь из слонов вернуть им бур, так что не спешат выставлять нам за него счёт.


End file.
